Automotive powertrains or drivetrains include meshed gear teeth which may exhibit dead-band when applied torque direction changes. The dead-band may cause discontinuity of the transmitted torque and often be termed “backlash” as being in the dead-band zone.
For instance, publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,183 B1 discloses a torque measurement system involving a driveline with two shafts connected by a torsional discontinuity, where the discontinuity is represented by two meshing gears, each of which being secured to one of the shafts.